Poking eye no Jutsu
by Penderrin
Summary: Look through Kakashi's eyes and see what makes him tick, hear what goes on inside his head and read what he's really like underneath the cool, calm and collected facade. Also mentioned are Iruka, Naruto, Susuke, Asuma and Sakura. A MUST READ.
1. POKING EYE NO JUTSU oO

**Poking eye no Jutsu!**

Gazing up at the starry sky the Jounin sighed as he leaned against a brick wall of an alleyway. There were shadows covering every surface of the ground, some even reaching out to him, comforting him and keeping him company in his lonely state. 'The stars are so bright these days,' he murmured blinking with his visible eye; he refrained from reaching for his well-known book. _Can't read now...got...to...enjoy...the peacefulness of the village..._he thought, slightly amused at how his hands itched to move to his extra Shruiken holster where it was kept.

Flexing his fingers, he then clenched them into fists while keeping his other hand busy as he brought it up to scratch the side of his head, then gathering chakra towards his hands forming hand seals just before he vanished.

Seconds later he appeared at the corner of the Ichiraku stand and upon his arrival, he heard the infamous voice of the number one hyperactive ninja, Naruto. _Did he always have to yell?_ Kakashi questioned flinching slightly as the blond haired boy's voice raised itself to become an octave higher. _Aahh!_ He screamed from the inside, he was sure his ear drums were going to burst.

_No! The Kakashi is cool, not to mention calm and collected, they can not see me flinch in the slightest...I will ignore that high pitch squealing!_ So forcing on a grin, he straightened up and shuffled his way over to where his current student and his former Sensei were seated.

Never had he known how interesting Naruto was as until now. The blond boy was waving his arms in the air frantically as he was recounting some imaginary story which he fooled himself into thinking was real. On the other hand the brunette sat listening intently with Ramen evidently hanging freely from his lips. He seemed shocked at Naruto's account of his side of the story, but obviously knowing they were lies he sucked at the remaining Ramen and swallowed as he spotted Kakashi standing beside the boy.

Eyes growing wide he nodded in the Jounin's direction and stood showing that he was acknowledging the man's presence in a polite manner. _He's always so well mannered, _the Jounin thought smiling to acknowledge the other and nodding his head in response. He did not say anything though; he decided to leave that to Naruto.

* * *

Noticing his Sensei had stopped listening the boy frowned and turned around to face a man who stood a little taller than the brunette. Brows furrowing even more, the blonde made an attempt to wag his finger at Kakashi, but misjudging the distance between him and the man's face, the only he then watched as his forefinger pressed itself into Kakashi's grinning eye.

At that moment the silver haired Jounin felt all his happiness drain away and his amusing thoughts disappear as pressure was applied to his exposed socket followed by sharp pain. _Hm...what's this odd sensation? _He mused. Seconds later when he realized what it was he brought his hands up to clutch at his sore eye,_ damn it, so exposed...I knew it'd encounter trouble sooner or later!_

'My eye, oh such pain!' He screamed bending over as tears ran from it_; note, add this 'Poking eye no Jutsu,' to my new techniques list...who would've guessed it beats my Thousand years of pain! That Naruto...always makes up new and useless Jutsus each year!_

Seeing the Jounin was clearly in pain the brunette was about to see if he could help or at least apologize for Naruto when he heard the boy burst out laughing, still pointing his finger at the man, 'ah...Kakashi-Sensei is crying...and screaming...like a little GIRL!' Doubling over the boy was starting to turn red from what he saw was humorous.

Glaring down at the boy, Iruka brought his hand back and knocked the boy on the head taking another swipe at him for good measure.

Crying out in pain the boy turned on his Sensei, 'Nani? You hit me Iruka-Sensei.'

With innocent eyes gazing up at him, he faltered and looked upon him with sadness and brotherly love, but soon regained his composure, 'do not mock Kakashi-san!' He yelled embarrassed that Naruto had that effect on him he hit the boy again on the head, 'apologize at once!'

Blinking in confusion, Naruto shrugged of the hit and turned to Kakashi who stood wiping away the tears as he tried to gain back his composure and dignity, 'anou...Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry,' he said in sadly as he looked to the ground.

_Aw, such sorrow _he thought _I should tell Iruka not to be so harsh...after all...it was only an accident._ About to voice out his thoughts to the brunette he decided against it when the boy suddenly looked up at him with a grin, all sadness vanished without a trace and color came back to his cheeks, 'but you got to admit you did scream like a girl!' Frowning, the silver haired Jounin clasped his hands together in a prayer like manner, then brought his other fingers down so that they rested on his knuckles, leaving only his forefingers erect.

With eyes glittering in excitement and in malice he leaned forward with legs apart and surprised the poor blond who decided to turn his back at that moment.

Iruka seeing the boy's eyes widen and tear up and was only be able to observe his former student turn three shades of blue just before he screamed, 'ah...not again!'

Those were the last words Iruka heard from the boy before he went flying into the air and towards the trees. He was flying at tremendous speed. Iruka was beginning to worry. Turning on the Jounin he yelled, 'what the heck was that, an Enema no Jutsu? You're almost as bad as Naruto...no you're worst...' Satisfied at that he leapt after his favorite student, 'Naruto...wait for me! Why are you running so fast?'

Sighing, the Jounin scratched his head once more, 'Clueless...sometimes that man is just so clueless...or shall I say just plain dumb?' Then turning around to face Ichiraku owner he flashed him a charming smile, 'I call it A Thousand years of Pain.'

'Really...?' The old man replied smirking himself, 'well if you don't pay up that's exactly what I'm going to give you.'

Eyes widening, he suddenly remembered that the two had left without paying because he had interrupted them. Closing his eyes for a second he recounted the events that unfolded that night just moments before.

Flashback:

_No! The Kakashi is cool, not to mention calm and collected, they can not see me flinch in the slightest...I will ignore that high pitch squealing! _

Fast forwarding this scene he stopped when it came to meeting the boy and his former teacher.

_Noticing his Sensei had stopped listening the boy frowned and turned around to face a man who stood a little taller than the brunette. Brows furrowing in even more he then made an attempt to wag his finger at Kakashi, but misjudging the distance between him and the man's face, the only thing he could do was watch as his forefinger pressed itself into Kakashi's grinning eye._

_At that moment the silver haired Jounin felt his happiness drain away and his amusing thoughts disappear as pressure was applied to his exposed socket followed by sharp pain. Hm...what's this odd sensation? He mused. Seconds later when he realized what it was he brought his hands up to clutch at his sore eye, damn it, so exposed...I knew it'd encounter trouble sooner or later!_

'_My eye, oh such pain!' He screamed bending over as tears ran from it; note, add this 'Poking eye no Jutsu,' to my new techniques list...who would've guessed it beats my Thousand years of pain! That Naruto...always makes up new and useless Jutsus each year!_

_Then there came the high pitch squeal, 'Kakashi-Sensei is crying...and screaming...like a little GIRL!'_

'_Do not mock Kakashi-san!' The other man yelled hitting the boy again on the head for the third time that evening, 'apologize at once!'_

_Blinking in confusion, Naruto shrugged of the hit and turned to Kakashi who stood wiping away the tears as he tried to gain back his composure and dignity, 'anou...Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry,' he said in sadly as he looked to the ground. _

_Aw, such sorrow and such sadness in his voice and eyes he thought I should tell Iruka not to be so harsh...after all...it was only an accident. About to voice out his thoughts to the brunette he decided against it when the boy suddenly looked up at him with a grin, all sadness vanished without a trace and color came back to his cheeks, 'but you got to admit you did scream like a girl!' Frowning, the silver haired Jounin clasped his hands together in a prayer like manner, then brought his other fingers down so that they rested on his knuckles, leaving only his forefingers erect. _

_With eyes glittering in excitement and in malice he leaned forward with legs apart, and surprised the poor blonde who decided to turn his back at that moment._

'_Aahh, not again,' he heard the Fox demon say just before he disappeared to some unknown place which left the brunette scolding the Jounin and then dashing off to save the rocket in the midnight sky._

With his smile fading he groaned as he forced himself to look down into the older man's hand and begun to sweat profusely when he opened his eye and saw the bill.

* * *

From the forest Iruka turned to gaze at the night sky as he saw birds that were once sleeping, disturbed as they distanced themselves from the treetops. He swears he heard something else too. There it came again he thought, who could possibly be screaming that loud especially at this time of night? It was definitely not Naruto so he didn't bother to check it out; instead he started to distance himself from the voice in search of the boy.

'Shit!' Kakashi wailed into the night air, 'half my pay from the Water Country's gone!'

Gazing down into his sagging money bag he looked up at the moon and wagged a finger at it, 'they did that on purpose I tell you, on purpose. Don't mock me...I'll kill you!'

_You can't kill me Kakashi; he heard the moon reply. And at that moment eyes appeared on the white cookie in the sky. He swears it sneered at him with angry eyes, mocking him for all that happened tonight._

'No don't even look at me, I said don't look!' He screamed stamping his foot into the ground.

Minutes later when the Jounin calmed down he made some hand seals and vanished, only to reappear in his practically empty apartment. He basically had the essential items only, such as the TV, bathroom, toilet, one table, one couch, one bed, one chair and a few appliances to cook with.

Even with his vast amount of money he received on his return from A rank missions Kakashi did not bother to improve the look of his apartment, after all he was hardly ever there. Instead, he'd hang around the memorial site or in the forest pondering to himself about the Fox demon and the gentleman who fed him Ramen each night without fail.

_But that's because you spend all your money on the Icha Icha Paradise series, _he retorted with glittering eyes, _which reminds me I'll have Naruto pay for the next book I purchase...I hope that's tomorrow since I've almost finished book 23. Note to self, if the boy refuses; grab his green foggy from his neon pants pocket. _

Grinning he ducked his head as he complimented himself, 'well what a great idea Kakashi...my...aren't you a sharp one.' Then replying to his statement he clasped his hands together and threw them in the air in triumph, 'yes I am, thank you, thank you.'

Bowing, he then felt sharp pain spread through his forehead, _hm another hot and burning sensation, what is it this time?_ It was the second time he experience this feeling. Noting he had hit his head on the table which he stood at, Kakashi felt faint just before his lights went out and blackness enveloped him like a warm blanket that was placed around all crying babies.

_But I did not cry!_

* * *

When morning broke Naruto snorted as he rolled out of bed, 'Ramen...need Ramen,' he wailed as he proceeded to use his chin to drag himself across the floor to the kitchen, 'I'm dying of starvation here!' He called out to no one in particular.

At that moment he heard someone come through the door, _Iruka-Sensei_ he screamed in his mind, _I'm over here. Help me, I need food, no I need my Ramen dose, over here!_ Although still unable to used his hands and feet, he managed somehow to wait patiently by his bedroom door for the kind Sensei to fix him a meal, but that imaginary scene was shattered when he saw the door open, allowing streams of amber light to touch his face followed by heavy weight, which grinded his face into the soft carpet.

The slim brunette had found himself charging into Naruto's bedroom to wake him, opening the door and was about to call his name when he felt something soft beneath his right foot. Wondering what it was, he gazed at the ground to find a small boy clad in a blue nightie with yellow stars and moons splashed across in the whole gown. Reminiscing about how the fox had received such odd clothing he then felt slight vibrations underneath his foot but thinking so deeply into the past, the movement went unnoticed.

He had gotten it for Naruto's birthday, the first one he's had in long time; in fact, he didn't even know whether the blond had ever celebrated such an occasion. With a goofy grin spreading across his face he thought for a moment longer. He had remembered how the blond had run up to him and thanked him for such a weird looking clothes but that's only because he'd never in his life received any gifts.

Flashback:

'_Thank you Iruka-Sense!,' the boy had exclaimed as he bounced his way to his Sensei's mid region, then giving him an almighty bear hug, not caring where his face was pressing. Blushing slightly at the prodding he decided to let it go for once, bringing his hands up to stroke the boy's hair, 'you're 10 now Uzumaki Naruto, you're a big boy...' he commented, his voice full of brotherly love, 'go off to the kitchen now, there's another present for you.'_

_Fixing his face into a permanent grin the boy jumped ten meters in the air hitting his head on the ceiling but not caring he turned from his Sensei and ran in the direction of what he thought was the kitchen, only to find out that it wasn't and was in fact the bathroom._

_Seeing the boy scratch his head his realization of going to wrong way, Iruka ducked his head in amusement as he pointed to the 'actual' kitchen, which was in the opposite direction, 'that way,' he smiled, 'but if you want to stop of there first you can.'_

_Shaking his head the blond followed the man's finger and raced off stumbling into the walls when he lost balance._

_That morning the boy's face had lit up like never before as there sat on the table gawking at the huge bowl of Ramen with one single candle resting in between the soft and golden strands. _

_Around the candle were printed letters of his name, Naruto and it was colored in neon orange, his favorite color because it made him special, it made him stand out from the rest and become noticeable amongst the green and brown of the village. _

_Atop the letters was the amber wick which bore a long and brightly colored flame, the color of blood, so fitting for the boy who was the container for the Kyuubi. The Demon Fox who had ended the Fourth Hokage's peaceful reign, spilling his blood on the muddy ground. The Fox had also slaughtered his parents and ended his days of contentment, but that was until he had met a small and lonely boy at the forest grounds when he stole the Scroll of Seals. _

_That day had changed him forever as he was ready to give up his life for the boy in order to keep him safe from the murderous intent of his assistant, Mizuki. _

_That day when Naruto multiplied into many clones of himself, Iruka felt that happiness he had never felt before, not since his parents' were alive. With Naruto he felt appreciated. He liked how Naruto rose to the occasion and defended what was his, just like his parents that fateful day...but most importantly, he felt safe._

Snapping back to reality, he realized that there was still movement underneath his feet and stared down at the figure in shock horror, 'Naruto!' He yelled, 'what are you doing sleeping on the floor, you know how bad it is for you body, get up this instant!'

Releasing the poor boy, he stood aside while watching him grunt and slowly stand. Then thwacking the boy on the head as punishment, he flinched slightly when he was met with an icy stare full of murderous intent. 'I was waiting for you to make me Ramen,' the boy replied, 'but you stepped on my head.'

After hearing the explanation Iruka felt his anger drain away to be replaced by sadness. Grinning in embarrassment he decided to apologize, 'Gomensai Naruto...' but at that moment he was interrupted by a high pitch squeal. It seemed to come from the young Genin.

Raising an eyebrow, the Sensei flinched again as the boy poked him in the stomach while simultaneously stamping his foot, 'I demand Ramen old man!'

'What?' The brunette screamed, his voice even higher than Naruto's, 'don't you dare call me old man, old man!' He accused.

'I'm not old!' the boy retorted and squealed again when he was met with a thwack to the back of his head, 'Iruka-Sensei, you're so scary.'

Thwack!

'Aahh stop it already!'

Thwack!

'Don't kill me!'

Thwack

'Aahh, so angry!'

* * *

Feeling sore from the massive bump on his head the Jounin yawned and saw that it was morning. Suddenly realizing what had happened last night he quickly looked around to see if anyone saw his foolishness and when he was satisfied, he sighed, rising from the tiled floor.

From then on he brushed his teeth, tended to the bump on his head, ate breakfast, read his book and slid across the ground towards the Kakashi training grounds at snail pace.

When he reached the grounds he crawled onto a tall tree branch and waved at his students, 'Ohayo Sakura, Susuke...' he purred but when he looked over in the Fox's direction his manner became sloppy and less delightful, 'Naruto,' he mumbled.

His polite greeting was met with disdain by all except Susuke who just grunted antisocially, gazing into the area beyond the clearing. Twitching at the response of the dark haired boy he soon had his hands full with the girl and the fox that were calling him undesirable names.

With his mind not registering the words he soon zoomed in on...the last few, 'you're late!' Eyes bored, he took out his book, 'Hai!' This earned him weird gazes from the two as they talked amongst themselves. Then picking up the courage to speak again, the blond pointed at him,

'Nani...no excuse today Sensei?'

Smirking underneath his mask at the innocent question the Jounin put away his book and stared at the boy, 'ah...but you'd just call me a liar.' He replied smartly.

With eyes twitching the boy grew red, 'try me!' He squealed in anger.

_Ah...the squeal never fails to surface when the boy is angry...such technique...it's just horrid. The squeal also makes you want to give in just to never hear it again too, _he mused.

Tilting his head up, he searched for the right words, 'last night...after I got home...I...was talking to myself when I threw my hands into the air in triumph like this,' he explained clasping his hands together and raising it to the sky, shaking it slightly, 'because I was congratulating myself on a job well done when I went to bow to my imaginary audience and felt this horrid pain spread across my forehead. Little did I know I had actually smashed it against the kitchen table, knocking myself out in the process,' content with his explanation he grinned and nodded waiting for a reply.

Falling silent the blond thought a moment before wagging his finger at his Sensei, 'Liar! And how do you come up with such lame excuses so fast? Do you really expect me to fall for that? I may be dense but I'm not dumb!'

'Actually you're both,' the dark haired boy commented in a monotone voice. He stood only metres away and yet his voice could still be heard.

'Eh?!'

With a sweat drop appearing down the back of his head the Jounin sighed from a distance while he scratched his head, 'like I said...you'd just call me a liar.' With that he took out his book and started to flip to page 18.

By nightfall they ended their training session and both Naruto and Susuke were at each others neck, but letting them battle it out he managed to finish book 23 and steal Naruto's Froggy purse while he was at it.

Smiling to himself he watched as the two rivals parted, leaving the girl to blush and later tagging along behind Susuke, 'Susuke-kun...maybe we can walk home together?' She asked shyly somewhat hopeful that his reply would change from the usual.

Without even turning around he lifted his hand giving a small wave in her direction. Kakashi saw hope glitter like diamonds in her eyes, 'no...get lost!' The dark haired boy remarked not even caring that the girl was now furious, inner Sakura screaming out, _what the hell was that? Rejected yet again?_ With that she stormed off.

'Girls will be girls,' he chuckled leaping off towards the Ichiraku. Tonight he would eat there in peace and if need be, he'd dine with the blond and mysterious Sensei which he had met the night before. He had hoped to see them again to learn more about their odd relationship, something he'd never had with anyone.

For once in his though, he just wanted a normal life, to have someone who would be there for him when he came home from missions to check he was still alive and kicking. A person who'd wave good bye with a smile on their face, a smile he could come home to or seek out when ever he was down. Most importantly someone who'd take him out for Ramen buffets where he could share his jokes and laughs.

He needed to feel at home, he needed comfort...he thought he needed Iruka, or may be it was to hear that high pitch squealing again.

_No..._he concluded..._I need a friend, I need to find one tonight!_ Satisfied with the logical explanation he nodded to himself and once again clasped his hands together, throwing them in the air. He did not bow this time though, for the fear of knocking his head and feeling that un-pleasurable pain yet again. _Smart one!_ He squealed in delight, _I think Naruto's habit is rubbing onto me._

Now he decided to make a few stops before going eating. He was going to find a friend.

* * *

Asuma was sitting contently outside his apartment feeling the gentle breeze brush against his skin as he breathed in the nasty fumes created by the cancer stick, which hung loosely between his slim fingers. _Cancer stick...yeah right_, he thought, _more like a stress reliever!_

Pinching the space between his eyes, he took a deep breath before exhaling a cloud full of smoke. Interesting he smiled as he goofed around with the shapes he made, distracting himself from the disappointment of not seeing Kurenai for their usual night stroll. _What could have kept her? _He thought.

**(MINUTES LATER)**

Exhaling once more, he extended his fingers, tracing a simplified version of a sail. Admiring his handy work, he did a little dance moving his hands out before him in circular motion while his head and body went in the opposite direction, his head bobbing in satisfaction in discovering his new artistic ability. _A ship, oh yeah, oh yeah_, he sung.

Spotting a slight shadow behind his smoked ship he frowned and stilled. _Wait a minute, what was that?_ Unsure of what he saw, he leaned forward to inspect. Upon seeing dark eyes he fell back at the man's sudden appearance.

Gargh! He gasped upon seeing a singe eyes stared back at him with such seriousness he'd never seen before.

Feeling something slip from his mouth, the bearded man looked downward to find his most treasured possession near his feet. Eyes moistening he extended his hand and curled his fingers around the thing as if it was a puppy. 'Anou...it's still good,' he commented hastily brushing off the dirt which fixed itself at its underside.

Watching the Jounin ever so slowly lift the object to his mouth, the other reached his hand out and grasped the wrist of the older man. Glaring at him, the silver haired Jounin chided, 'that's just sick Asuma-kun!'

Taking it from the man's hands he placed it on the floor and grounded it into the cement earning a wail from his comrade, 'Stop that!'

A few seconds later when Kakashi lifted his foot, he watched as Asuma made another grab for the cancer stick lying crumbled on the ground now, half its contents spilling out, 'it's still good...' he protested as lowered his face to take a big whiff of the stuff. 'Yeah....' He sighed.

'Asuma-kun!' Kakashi exclaimed, horrified at the older man. Collecting the contents on the ground he then threw it into the wind watching it sail away.

Wide eyed, Asuma let out a wail, his hands covering his face in grief, but soon after he lifted his head with newfound hope, 'the ten second rule...it's still good!' he exclaimed running after the particles, gathering them towards his face every once in a while as he repeated the phrase, 'it's still good, it's still good!'

Slouching in disappointment, Kakashi gazed at the ground toeing the sand, 'at least that was a better response,' he reflected. Only moments had he gone to visit Kurenai before she glared at him feverishly, hunger reflecting in her eyes. _It was like she was going to eat me,_ he mused, _or at least thinking about it._

Flashback:

'_Gargh...Kakashi-kun?!' The dark haired beauty screamed, 'what are you doing sneaking up behind me?'_

_Seemingly bored Kakashi gazed at her. 'I thought you'd entertain me,' he shrugged replying in his low and mysterious voice as he slipped his reading material in his Shruiken holster. That'd be sure to charm her. But instead of seeing the results he was hoping for he saw an angry woman with a single line of red lipstick across her face stamp her foot before she charged at him, her crimson eyes glittering with malice._

_Charging at him, Kurenai flushed in embarrassment for only moments before was she dressing up and applying her lipstick. She was getting ready to meet Asuma for their daily walk around the village, until this! She had been humming softly to herself excited about what she was going to say to Asuma, the man she spent her breaks with after training, he was a nice man, very charming in his own ways although not a very talkative as she'd like, but he was kind and generous, especially to his new Genins. He'd always spend his extra cash on them rewarding them from a hard days work. She admired him once from afar but no more, they were friends now._

_Feeling a presence behind her she snapped out of her pleasant thoughts and turned to face the man. Kakashi, she moaned, what does he want now? Oh no, she thought, did I just feel something soft and moist against my face. Turning back to the mirror, she flushed as she gazed back at a woman who would've looked rather stunning in her Jounin outfit had it not been for the single line of crimson streaked across the side of her face._

_Oh my...lipstick smudges at a time like this? I've only got a few minutes before I meet Asuma! I can't be seen like this!_

_**SECONDS LATER**_

_Turning around to face Kakashi she smiled wickedly, all happiness drained away to be replaced by hatred and an intent to do damage. Walking towards him slowly she raised her hands, her fingers outstretched._

'_Must kill!' the dark haired woman said. What was that? He questioned, did I hear her right? Moments later he saw her dash towards him with a kunai in hand, 'Baka! You ruined my face!'_

_Knowing her intentions now, the silver haired Jounin's eyes widened just before he completed the seal for teleportation. Now standing at in an alleyway he brought his one hand up to wipe away the sweat that appeared._

_Oh so have been killed by a woman...not the way I want to be remembered. _

_**Kakashi the genius, dead in a matter of seconds, caught off guard by a woman!** No. No way! I want to die in the hands of a man! He exclaimed pumping his hand into the air, tears falling from his dark eye in agreement._

Shivering at the thought, he shook the feeling off and scouted the roof tops for another possible friend, actually another victim he just didn't know it.

It was about time he ate for his stomach was growling. At least it wasn't as bad as Naruto's, oh hearing the boy's stomach growling on some mornings made him hungry. It also made him want to hit the boy across the head for making him so.

_Crushing him would be good, _he mused remembering the time when he and the brunette had first met...it had been at the Chunnin exam selection meeting. Chuckling as he reminisced, he remembered how easily the man become angered, it flickered in his eyes and moved across his face. _He took things too seriously, but I, Kakashi the genius take things too lightly._

_I didn't mean to anger you then...I only wanted to help. Help ease the pain you'd feel as Naruto matures into the fine, hyperactive and annoying Genin he is now. You keep to close a hold on him...you care for him too much as if he was your own son. Why?_

_Why won't you let me help you, Umino Iruka?_

* * *

Spotting the Ichiraku stand he glided down gracefully to feel the hard gravel beneath him. I need to have decent meal this time, unlike yesterday...shaking his head he pushed away the thought of skipping all five meals of breakfast, morning tea, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner (which was where he swore he was going to stuff his face but changed his mind when he was poked in the eye). _That almost seemed like a year ago, it seemed so far away and yet...it was yesterday, how odd, my head timer must be screwed, he thought. No matter, let's eat!_

Rubbing his hands together he approached the stand to find that his least favourite Genin was there again without fail. He was sitting next to a tired looking man by the name of Umino Iruka, the Chunnin ninja academy Sensei that everyone loved._ Where as I'm Kakashi, the Jounin everyone loves to hate._ Not having time for such sad thoughts he braved a smile and sat beside the Chunnin, then ordered his meal pretending not to notice the man.

Sensing someone beside him, the Chunnin gazed up to find a cheerful man, lightly tanned with silver hair and with one eye covered. He had never been the genius type he thought, never. He had always relied on luck to guide him through missions and exams. Luck had been his friend, but still with it on his side he had grown lonely over the years and although he'd like to think he was use to it, he wasn't. _I'll never be man enough to admit it, ever._

As he observed the Jounin now he envied him. The happiness just radiated from him as did the amber light that poured from him to another, making them smile too and pass it on to someone else. At this moment it had passed from the Jounin to the Ichiraku owner and then to another customer.

'Kakashi-san,' the brunette whispered unawares_, I envy you, more than you'll ever know._

Definitions:  
Baka - idiot, moron  
anou - um


	2. Braving another smile i see, shame on yo...

**Summary of last chapter: **

**Sensing someone beside him, the Chunnin gazed up to find a cheerful man, lightly tanned with silver hair and with one eye covered. **

**He had never been the genius type he thought, never. He had always relied on luck to guide him through missions and exams. Luck had been his friend, but still with it on his side he had grown lonely over the years and although he'd like to think he was use to it, he wasn't. _I'll never be man enough to admit it, ever, he thought._**

**As he observed the Jounin now he envied him. The happiness just radiated from his gestures as did the amber light that poured from him to the Ichiraku owner and then one to another customer, making them smile.**

'**Kakashi-san,' the brunette whispered unawares, _I envy you, more than you'll ever know._**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Braving another smile I see, shame on you_.**

_Kakashi-san_ the man had said, _Kakashi-san_. It echoed in his head over and over. Startled for a moment he stopped breathing trying to absorb what he had just heard.

The voice was full of emotion he had never heard before, _was that pain he was listening too?_ _Yes..._his voice was riddled with pain that was threatening to spill out from the years of suppression as the Chunnin set his eyes upon him now. Amongst all that he could also sense loneliness and anger, feelings the Chunnin had hidden from the world so well, perhaps too well, since the Jounin did not notice...until now.

Locking on to the brunette beside him, his single eye searched his brown orbs for clues that would give him answers to the questions which were tugging him. Feeling his lips about to move and form a question he closed them shut at the last moment to form a charming smile. He smiled for all he was worth in order to cheer the Chunnin up and stop the questions from leaving his mind. _Braving another smile I see, shame on you_, he chided

Seeing the Jounin smile lifted his heavy heart, he was so clueless, didn't he know how the brunette felt about him. Not only did he secretly envy him, he despised him also and yet, the man was so naïve as to smile.

_You took Naruto away from me_, 'Kakashi-san, good evening,'_ all I am to him now is a father figure_, 'a new fan of Ichiraku are you?' Iruka smiled politely although it was more forced than not, _a bank where he goes to get money for Ramen. _He hoped his feelings weren't noticeable, he hoped for all his life was worth that he wasn't an open book this time. He couldn't afford to be.

Nodding he greeted the man in the same fashion, only more casually, 'Iruka-Sensei, good evening. Yes my new and all time favourite dish is Ramen.'

Silence enveloped them again and so they welcomed it as their gaze bore into each other's own, the emotional intensity was rising, both seeing a flicker of something in the other's face before they (literally) saw the building blocks being placed back into the fortress around them, all emotions fading, never to be seen again that night.

'Nani? Why are you...' the blond asked tugging at the brunette's shirt, breaking their staring contest.

Breaking out of his thoughts Iruka turned to gaze at the small boy, pushing his fingers lightly against the boy's head protector, 'Ssshh Naruto, eat up or your Ramen will get cold.' Surprisingly the boy obeyed and though he stared at the two a little longer than usual, he returned to fill his stomach.

'Kakashi-san,' Iruka murmured without taking his eyes off the boy.

'Yes?' He replied, lifting his visible brow curiously, _what was he going to say?_

Another moment of silence passed as he watched the Sensei's back, 'you're Ramen is getting cold too...better eat up.'

Frowning at the remark, he grunted and picked up his chopsticks and ate in silence. He ate quickly as usual as, turning his back to them while he did so.

Sighing Iruka closed his eyes which were covered by his hands, using his fingers to pinch the area between his eyes he slumped against the counter and rested after a long hard day.

When both Jounin and Genin were finished Naruto sighed content, while Kakashi burped long and hard, later chuckling at the unfortunate Sensei who just awoke, shocked at such manners, he frowned. 'Next time Kakashi-san burp internally.'

0o...feisty! He thought feeling an itch of a smile come on; he could now see the Sensei at work, altering his tone of voice to sound harsher without being so. Then he realized how fortunate he was to witness a different side of Iruka, the man everyone loved. He sure did crack jokes, jokes where you couldn't tell whether he was seriously mocking or whether he was being humorous.

_It looks like I'll never know the real you Umino Iruka...you have so many personalities, you remind me of the twelve faces of Eve, one personality for each day, each person and for each occasion. _

_It looks as though I'll have to get to know each one of you, not only that but I think I want to be your friend and you to be mine. I also think it'll take a long time because you're a difficult man to understand. One needs to be aggressively persistent to worm their way into your life or lives shall I say as well as your mind._ Smiling he made a mental note that this was his next A rank mission.

**Mission seemingly impossible: Worm your way into Iruka's life by getting him to like you, trust you only then will you become his friend.**

From that day forth, the silver haired Jounin followed and watched Iruka days on end hiding in bushes and using illusionary techniques to hide himself when needed. During that time, he discovered that the Chunnin was surprisingly sharp in detecting things for each time he'd follow him, the man would stop and take a look around, narrowing his eyes as if he sensed something was wrong. Getting miffed once in a while he'd turn away and walked as if he didn't detect anything but then sped up until he was at his apartment, then slamming his door behind him.

Kakashi wasn't sure whether Iruka sensed him or not, but he did know that Iruka did sense someone, maybe he thought it was an enemy of Konoha, or maybe to thought it was a ghost of some sort. _Who cares as long as it's not you right?_ Nodding he began to observe the Chunnin from the treetops.

The Chunnin was at the ninja academy and had just dismissed his afternoon class for the day; the children were free to go home. Watching he saw the brunette's shoulder's slump as he leaned against the doorway lightly pushing the last of the kids out, once the young boy left though, the man's patient and kind mask faltered, then fell. He was now burying his hands in his face as he closed the door behind him.

Leaning against the closed door, Umino Iruka shut his eyes tightly as he felt his eyes moisten. Allowing himself to drop to the floor he brought his legs in so that his knees rested against his chest. Bringing his arms around his knees he laid his forehead on his arms forming a cushion for his head as he wept, mind you no tears flowing. It was all in his mind.

I wonder what's going through his head, the Jounin pondered. Not had he once witnessed Iruka in this shape or state of mind. It was such as shock to see him like this now.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Iruka was talking to himself yet again, _it gets so lonely in here, it's beginning to hurt_ his inner self pointed out, _in here_ it said signaling to it's chest, it's hand resting upon it's heart. _Won't you help me Umino?_

_How?_ He whispered.

_Stay strong _it replied_. I need you to be strong and not feel this way...either that or seek some help...it's unhealthy for the both of us if you continue to feel this way...loneliness is tragical because it'll eat you from the inside out, slowly killing you as it drags you further into a deep, dark and bottomless bit of sorrow, pain and bitter torment. _

_What should I do?_

_Do what's in you're heart Umino and you'll never go wrong _it replied.

_That's something my parents would have said,_ the real Iruka chuckled with tears in his eyes. Breathing in deeply he raised his head and stood, _thank you..._

_Thank you for what Umino?_

_Thank you for being there for me after their death and thank you for bringing me out of this sorrowful state._

_You're welcome, now get on with life!_

_Get on with life! He cheered... right-o!_


	3. Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, BOOM!

**_Note: SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I'LL WRITE PROPER FROM NOW ON EHEHE BUT I SWEAR I READ IT LIKE 4 TIMES OVER...AND I DIDN'T SPOT ANYTHING...DARN._**

**Chapter 3**

**Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, BOOM!**

Leaving half way through the Chuunin's 'breakdown' session, Kakashi busied himself as he sat quietly at the memorial site where his best friend was buried. _Did you sleep well?_ He chuckled; _I bet you did...find anyone you fancy down there, a girl perhaps? _Grinning he slipped his hands into his pockets, tilting his head playfully.

_Did you know Iruka-Sensei had a minor breakdown today in the classroom of the Ninja Academy? I sat on a tree branch, just observing him. You'd be glad to hear I didn't interfere,_ he said as if he were talking to a real person. _I wish you were here to talk back; things have never been the same without you._

_Really? _Replied the voice which Kakashi imagined was his friend, _why are you talking about him when you don't even know him. Does he know you stalk him?_

_No...and I don't plan on letting him know any time soon...as for your other questions, I just find him interesting, that's all._

_Well how many personalities have you seen then Kakashi-kun?_

_Five for now..._hehad nicked named them kindness, gentle spirit,anger, loneliness and pain. It was odd, he thought, even though everyone else had these personalities at one time or another, Iruka seemed to be different. For some reason, each seemed to have a life of its own. It was like they were separate from him.

It was like Iruka was just an empty shell and in order for him to be alive and kicking either one of these entities had to fill the emptiness within. It was just odd, he concluded.

With his head hung low, the Jounin began to slouch, closing his eyes. _Only seven more to go..._

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN? I'M STUMPED!**


End file.
